Gokigen-you Maou-sama ♪-hen
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Gokigen-you Maou-sama ♪-hen |kanjisongtitle = ご機嫌よう魔王様♪編 |englishsongtitle = “Tsukiuta radio: Procellarum ver. – Greetings, Devil King!” |release = November 01,2013 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:04 Iku: To the 120 million listeners nationwide, thank you for waiting! Next up is Tsukiuta radio – Procellarum time! You: We’ve really made you wait! Yoru: Iku, do your best! Kai: Okay, thank you for everyone’s support. This radio is the live broadcast of Tsukino Production’s idol unit Procellarum, today is going to be a memorable first broadcast! Although Six Gravity has done the first 20 episodes, Procellarum is fresh out of the oven! Tonight will be a first episode to be proud of! Iku: Yeah! Congratulations! Thank you everyone! Okay then, everyone, clap! Shun: Congratulations indeed. Iku: For this radio, who are the ones hosting it? Kai: Eh, w- wait… Saying that yourself is a bit embarrassing. Iku: Y- you think that too? I also thought so too… But we don’t have any other choice but to brace ourselves like this, Kai-san. Kai: Damn… I get that! Just wait and I’ll figure something out to deal with this person! Um… Procellarum’s older brother, the smiling beast tamer… Fuduki Kai! Iku: And also Procellarum’s track and field teddy bear– Ikkun, in other words, Kannaduki Iku! That jerk!!!! Kai: Not only in the starting 10 minutes has the role of the main host been pushed onto me, but I never thought that I would actually even say this kind of sentence in public. Iku: I’m… I’m sorry, Kai-san. Rui’s quite stiff in front of the microphone and can’t move at all. Kai: There’s no helping it, that’s something I could’ve predicted. It really is still too early to ask him to be a host or whatever for the radio. Iku: *sigh* Yeah, for Six Gravity it seems like that had it fixed as Kakeru and Koi, so we were going to take the chance to do it like that with me and Rui. But it ended up like how you thought. Rui: So… sorry… Kai: Uwa, you’re here, Rui?! It’s fine! We’re not blaming you – the host of the radio, whoever it ends up being, it’s going to end up hard work and a difficult job. Anyway, Iku is a capable guy! Iku: Kai-san, Kai-san?! I’m very happy that you think of me like that, but please, you mustn’t abandon me! We’re going to work hard together, right! Yoru: *whistle* He- hey… you two, it’s about time that we continue on, right? I’ll help out too! You: Me too~ I’ll put in some effort too~ Kai: Oh, sorry. Yoru and You blew their whistles. Iku: Though I’m sure that a lot of the listeners must already know this, this whistle is Tsukiuta radio’s specialty, the members and the staff all have one. If someone says something that’s NG* or gets off topic, then blowing the whistle can act as a warning. Of course I have one too~ *blows whistle* Kai: I have one too~ *whistle* Rui: Me too. *whistle* You: Me too~ *whistle* Shun: And I have one too~ *SFX* You: What the hell!! That’s not right!! That obviously isn’t the sound of a whistle!!! What kind of monster did that howl come from?! Yoru: It definitely looks the same as our plastic whistles… Where did the sound just now come from, Shun-san? Shun: Heh? Isn’t this a normal whistle like everyone else’s? Look. *SFX* You: No, no, no, how is that normal?! HOW is that the normal sound of a whistle?! This thing, if it fell into the hands of a kindergarten kid then Japan would be in trouble!!! *SFX* Kai: Doesn’t it kind of sound like something that would come out of a mythical creature? *SFX* Rui: The something of a mythical creature? *SFX* Iku: Uhh, Rui-kun? This isn’t the time for your eyes to light up with excitement… *SFX* Shut up!! Keep doing that and I’ll hit you!! *slap* Shun: !! My family’s child is going through a rebellious period. You: Iku… finally snapped! Kai: Ahh… First of all, calm down a bit, Iku. Shun, I’ll confiscate your whistle, give it here, confiscated! Shun: Ah, Diablo has been taken away. All: Diablo? Shun: That was mean, Kai. My Diablo- Kai: Alright, alright, I’ll give you this in return for now. Shun: This is…! I thought I lost this a few days ago, and then I was searching everywhere for this legendary stage prop… The glasses with a big nose!!! Yay, yay, I’m so happy…! Iku: Is that okay? True its features are completely different to a whistle’s, but it’s just some glasses with a big nose that are fun to wear. Kai: The person himself is fine with it so it’s okay. Anyway, first I’ll seal this Diablo into this box. You: Hm… I’ve been having this bad premonition for some time now, but first of all we should seal this up with tape- Uwaaa!!!! Yoru: *screams* It - it- it move!!! Iku!!! Iku: Ehh?! Me?? Ah, u- um… D- Diablo!!! STOP! Kai/Rui: Ohhhh~ Yoru: It… it stopped… You: Dog? It’s a dog?? Diablo is a dog?!?! Iku: Ah… well, it seems like Diablo has calmed down for the time being… Shun: We need to continue with the radio right away... Iku: And whose fault do you think is that! Kai: Okay, okay, next up we’ll be going into the main corner! Iku: "Greetings! Devil king!" Kai: "Everyone is greeting you!" Iku/Kai: Procellarum members’ completely-thorough analysis corner! 05:55 Kai: Shunnnn… Shun: O- o- owww… What’re you doing, Kai~ Kai: What do you mean what’m I doing! Don’t randomly add in those subheadings! These words that were carefully written are yours, aren’t they! That’s right, my embarrassing self-introduction just now was also your doing too!!! Shun: O- o- ow ow, ah, o- o- o- ow ow ow ow… Iku: Now then! This corner is so that our listeners can get to better understand the Procellarum members, and to let the members answer all sorts of questions at the same time~ Rui: About how the messages work, I’ll helped out. Iku: Good work! Rui: The rules are simple, everyone will pull out a piece of paper with a question on it from the box in front of them, and after the previous person has answered it, the next person will pull out another question. We’ll go in a clockwise direction, you’re not allowed to pass. You: Ohhh~~ When was Rui resurrected as one of the main hosts? Yoru: It’s because Kai-san is busy at the moment… You: Ah, whats that? Shun: Ow ow ow, I said it hurts, Kai~ You’re so mean. Kai: Like I said, can’t you be a little bit more sincere? Seriously! Shun: As the leader, I wanted to brighten up the atmosphere of the radio, so that’s why I even called Diablo here. I’m doing my best. You: Ahhh… I see. Yoru: T- then, we’ll change it just a bit, let’s continue with the main corner! I’ll start then. Iku: Yes! Go ahead, Yoru-san. Yoru: Then… *rustling* This one! “What are your hobbies?” You: Well then, this really is a normal question that’s very suitable for the start of the corner. Yoru: Yeah. Then, my hobbies, huh. My hobbies are cooking and reading, and also star gazing. Even though I’ve said that… but it’s not something I do regularly, most of the time it’s just when there’s a meteor shower, or when the stars are especially bright, I raise my head to stare, entranced by the sky… If it’s cooking, the things I’m probably best at making normally are side dishes and Japanese home cooking, basically whatever it is I can make it. Rui: The food that Yoru makes is delicious, I like it. Yoru: Really? I’m glad to hear that! I also like seeing everyone happily eating the food I made, heh. Iku: Wahh… Now this, this peaceful feeling, it’s like the chaotic scene from just before was all a lie… You: Mmm… the food Yoru makes really is delicious. Yoru: Thanks, but if it’s making curry, You makes it better than I do. Iku: Eh, really?! I like curry! You: Well yeah, at first I was a guy who was just guessing how to make it, but I don’t know how it ends up so good and popular. Though I can use ingredients that are sold outside, for me the most important things are the spices that are the best to add in. Rui: Ehh… I really want to try it… Is it spicy? You: Nah, you can change the spiciness. Ah, then I’ll make curry for this weekend’s dinner. Iku/Rui: Yay! You: Now then, let’s continue. Ah, next is me. Umm… *rustling* This one… Oh~ Rui: Hm? Ohhh~ “Do you have anyone you like right now?” You: Ah, this is… Ah, suddenly asking this…… I’ll answer it then. I support everyone, I love them all~ ☆ Iku: This guy… he’s way too happy with himself. You: That’s because we’re idols, we have to be like this to everyone, I think it’s an important promise to keep in mind. Yoru: You, you… You: Ha ha, but it’s true. Though right now I really regret that I don’t have a girlfriend, we’re surrounded by guys, we practice, do photoshoots, interviews, take exams and whatever else together, every day we go to school and work, it’s really tough work. But even if it’s like this, that I can still keep going is all because our cute fans are here, I’m always thankful… *SFX* Ahhh!! I was saying the most important thing here, don’t interrupt! Diablo!!! Iku: *sigh* Let’s continue. Okay, go ahead, Rui. Rui: Mm. Um… 10:46 Kai: I’m back~ is everything going smoothly? Yoru: Ah, Kai-san’s been resurrected. Shun: Seriously, Kai had some monstrous strength, I think my head has been deformed. Iku: And congratulations on Shun-san’s resurrection too. Right now, Rui is pulling out his question, don’t get in his way! Shun: Yes, yes, I understand. I’m being obedient here, right? Diablo. *SFX* Yoru: Diablo’s presence… is becoming more and more of a natural thing… Rui: I’ve chosen one. Iku: Oh, you’ve decided? Then… Rui: “What is the place that you like?” Hm… the place that I like… Kai: ? Rui: Where I lived before, the balcony in Kai’s apartment. Although it happened only once, the hydrangeas were in full bloom in front of my eyes. And when I looked out of the balcony on a rainy day, the multi-coloured umbrellas of the people on the street below would come and go between the leaves of the hydrangeas, it was pretty. Kai: Ah, that’s right, you were looking out the window together with Yamato*** Yeah, you really liked it. Rui: Mm. I still remember the summer fireworks and you could see them a bit through the leaves. Now… Iku: Hm? Now? Rui: I like… the dormitory’s common room. Everyone is there, and also Yamato and Shiroda are there. I like the feeling when everyone is together, though everyone does whatever they want. Yoru: I see. I’m glad. Iku: Mm. Shun: How wonderful, the sofa there is also my hero. You: Don’t just butt in whenever you feel like. Iku: Next is… me? Then here I go! This one! Um… “Please tell us what are the good things and the bad things about being an idol.” Hmm… The good thing is that you experience a lot of things! Whether it’s people or other things, before we debuted this would have been unthinkable. In school you talk about things with people who are the same type of person and same age as you, and you can’t avoid that. This is my fortunate thing, I think it’s really amazing. You: Oh~ Though what you said is pretty ordinary, you said it really well. Iku: Yeah it is pretty ordinary. I don’t have anything which I think is bad, but if I had to say something… Rather than it’s ‘bad,’ it’s more like something which I need to work on. The athletics training I always do, since I’m still doing club activities, having to work at the same time is a bit exhausting. Because they’re both things I want to do, so that in the future I won’t have to abandon either one, I’ll continue to do my best in the future! Kai: That answer is just like Iku. We’ll help you out too. Shun: That’s right, I’ll do my best too. Kai: If you don’t make any mistakes in the areas you work hard in it’ll be fine. Ah, the only ones left are the two of us, Shun. Shun: That’s right. Hm, who should go first? Kai: If the leader goes last won’t that be interesting for the program? So then, Fuduki Kai, start! *rustling* “Please tell us about the thing you are passionate boom” about right now.” Shun: “My boom”? Kai: Something you feel strongly obsessed about, that you’ve recently been fascinated with and that you really like. Shun: I see. For me, it’s most likely Hajime… Kai: That’s right~ Hm, princess! Shiroda has a good relationship with and supports all the members. I’m not like everyone else, they still go to school, and school is in Kansai. Running back and forth between there and Tokyo for work is pretty tiring. So then if I want to be able to support you all, and if I can, then that’s all that matters. Iku: For a long time now we’ve always been taken care of by you. You: We’re in your care~ Kai: Ah, no, no… It’s just kind of like something I’m interested in. You don’t need to thank me. There’s no need to hold back so just depend on me as much as you want. If you do then I’ll be happy too. Yoru: Even if you say that, we still thank you. Rui: I want to support Kai. Kai: Hm? Really? Thank you, Rui. Shun: How touching, I want to support you all together too. You: That’s why I said, you don’t need to butt in! Iku: Just as the current topic was gaining momentum, we’ll be moving onto the next one, Rui! Rui: Mm, that’s right, Iku. Iku: Then, Leader Shun, it’s finally your turn. Rui: Shun, pull one out. 16:13 Shun: It’s finally my turn then~ *chuckles* I've been waiting. I like this kind of thing. As this is the last one, I’ll properly choose one which will lift everyone’s spirits. *humming* *clamour* Huh? Why did everyone suddenly run away? Kai: Ah, well, that’s because… you're going to take it, and you all fired up to pull it, right? You: Well… There is no way that nothing will happens.. Yoru: I- I’m sorry! Even though I believe in Shun-san… I think I should still keep some distance… Rui: We don’t want to be contaminated. Iku: No need to mind us! Go ahead, please continue. Kai: Oh, Diablo has also sought out shelter. Yoru: What should we do… Though we still don’t know what it is, I’ve started to think that it looks quite cute now. It’s definitely only a whistle, it definitely should only be a whistle! Shun: Hm? I don’t know where the staff have run off to either. Kai: Some instructions are on the sign… Um… “The systems are still running, so the recording is still going on. Please don’t worry, we will also withdraw to a safe distance.” Shun: *chuckles* You don’t need to do that everyone. There’s no need for such precautions, it’s only just a scrap of paper, isn’t it? Like this, with my spirit fired up… Wishy, washy, wishy, washy… Kai: Ahh… Shun, what are you stirring it for? Is this the cauldron of hell? Iku: A- a black cloud is appearing on top of the box!?! Shun: Round and round… and round in circles… *chuckles* You: Ah, this is no good, the devil king switch is on. He's somehow getting carried away! Yoru: Ahh… just as I thought… Shun: *maniacal laughter* Stupid humans, using your useless ears and senses to perceive! Tonight, finally its time for me to awaken… That which will liberate me is this contract that ties me! So awaken! Now is the time!! *takes out* The words of the contract are……!!! …Hm? "Talk abour your treasure"? Treasure… If it’s asking what my treasure is… Kai: Ahhh!! So its going to end up in that direction!! Shun: It only could be that! Six Gravity’s leader, Mutsuki Hajime’s personal fanclub’s club member number six, what is known as the platinum card of the fanclub! This card! This brilliant shine~ does this dazzle even register in your eyes~? You: Ah, this time it’s bad in another one of his insignificantly terrible things, we’ve opened the door to his Hajime-fanaticism. Shun: "Are you serious?" people often asked me this but what a foolish question, of course I'm serious! If it wasn’t serious, it would be impossible for me to just go and queue up at the supermarket just to apply for one!! *:･ﾟ✧ L. O. V. E. Hajime love~~! *:･ﾟ✧ (remember Shun hates manual labour, and rather stay at the dorms lying around all day, braving a throng of fans and queuing up is very admirable for him already). Iku: Wah, this is our leader, huh… Rui: Iku, cheer up. Shun: My dream is to go to karaoke together with Hajime, and then have him do a mini live concert in front of my eyes only for me!! You: That’s too small!! The devil king’s dream is too small!!! Shun: It’s not small~! Since during a live concert we would have a talk corner with me right~ Yoru: Why don’t you just go to the second floor of the dorms and talk to Hajime-san anytime, Shun-san! Shun: Ah… There’s that option…? Shimotsuki Shun, this is the biggest failure of your lifetime… Why didn't I realize this before until now?! Iku: Who is it? Who said that this guy is smart?!! Shun: Since I have decided to do this… *runs away* Kai: Ah, no, Shun, wait! We’re still recording right now!!! *chases* Rui: He ran away… All: … Iku: Tsu- Tsukiuta radio – Procellarum turn, even though it’s upsetting, it seems like we’ve come to the end~ To all the listeners, did everyone have fun til the very end? U- um… Rui! Rui: Y- yes! From all of the members of Procellarum, in the future with our sibling unit Six Gravity we’ll do our best together. Everyone, please continue to support us. Iku: Please do so! So then, Tsukiuta radio – Procellarum time ends here tonight, see you again! You: See ya~ Yoru: Thank you very much. Rui: Bye bye. Kai: Shun!! Come back! Waittttttttt!!!!!!!!. External Links *imaginative wandering - Translation Category:Procellarum (mini-dramas)